Regrets
by Zombieshxc
Summary: When you hurt someone you love, how can you cope..when they're with the person you hate? Style, K2, some Creek, some Stendy   Will be rated M for future content.
1. Stan

It's been six years. Six years since we all grew up, six years since 4th grade.

Six years since Kyle Broflovski, stopped being my friend.

"_I can't believe you Stan!" the red-head screamed._

"_Kyle I'm sorry please—"I stepped closer towards him, reaching my hand out in apology._

"_No!" he cried, smacking my hand away,"I hate you! I hate you!" _

_The rain came down harder each second, gazing into his eyes; pleading for forgiveness. My eyes welled up with tears,"Fine!" I yelled through the roaring thunder,"Go ahead! Leave! All those years you said you were my friend to waste!"_

_He turned around, heading towards the woods past Stark's Pond. "Oh" he stopped. He took one last glance at me. Suddenly, adding coldly, "Happy fucking birthday". Tears sprang out of his eyes as he ran off, leaving me there._

_My legs felt weak, my head was spinning. "How..." I muttered to myself. Crying harder, I collapsed onto the mushy snow, rain falling on me. Laying there crying. I just lost my best friend. It's my entire fault—_

"STAN!" Wendy yelled, shaking me violently," Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"O-Oh…sorry" I muttered, shaking my head slightly to keep that thought out of my head.  
"Ugh" she rolled her eyes in annoyance,"Whatever. Listen there's a dance coming up and—"

Her voice droned on by then. I looked around the hallway curiously at other people.

"Give it back!" yelled Butters, hoping up and down attempting to get his backpack from Craig as he dangled it above him.

"Oh what's wrong?" he grinned maliciously,"Too short to reach, pipsqueak?" Clyde and the rest of his group laughed as Butters' torment kept on.

"Poor kid" I thought. Butters was always the bully's target for getting picked on his entire school life. Guiltily, I shifted my eyes somewhere else.

"So like, oh my god!" Bebe squealed, "He's like so cute!"

"I know!" Annie exclaimed. They suddenly started looking directly at me, giggling and twirling their hair around.

I gave a small and awkward wave. They hopped up and down and gushed on. "Girls" I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. I looked more around the hallway.

Then, I saw him. His red, curly hair covered by his infamous green hat. Laughing, his arms linked with Kenny's. Kenny's hood was down, his bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair still giving him the famous role of South Park's gorgeous man-whore.

"Yeah dude!" Kyle laughed, pressed against Kenny's chest,"I remember, it was insane-"

Our eyes met. He was looking straight at me. "Shit" I thought to myself.

"What is it?" Kenny asked, confused and looking at the same direction as Kyle. "Oh..." he awkwardly looked away once he figured what Kyle was starring at.

"..Come on dude" he muttered, pulling Kenny away. Jealously bubbled deeply in the pit of my stomach, what was so great about Kenny anyways? "He's always with him" angrily muttering to myself.

"—so I know it's a lot Stan but this can totally work, right?" Wendy finished, smiling at me.

"Uh..." I stammered," S-Sure, yeah that's cool"

"Great!" she hugged me tightly, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you after school!" giving me a quick wave, she happily ran towards Bebe and the other girls to gossip freely.

I sighed, heading to my locker. I remember this time of year, when the big dances always were coming up. Those times when me and Kyle—

"What's wrong Stan? Tired of being a fag again?" Cartman leaned against the locker next to me, smirking.

"Shut up fat-ass" I growled," What do you want anyways?"

"Nothing" he laughed," I just happened to notice you starring at Kyle across the hall all jealous like, that's all"

"Will you just go away?" I snapped,"It's not like you care, Cartman, so stop acting like you're my friend"

He backed away defensively, still smiling stupidly," Sure sure…but you can't lie" He leaned closer to my ear, "Lying about how you still have feelings for the Jew"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" I roared, pushing him against the lockers across from us. My face feeling hot, the room felt like it was spinning. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?  
Everyone starred at us. I spotted Kyle at the corner of my eye, shaking his head in disapproval. He whispered something to Kenny, still starring back at us.

"Humph" Cartman brushed himself off from the ground, "Should really do something about that period of yours, fag". Shrugging, he walked away.

Everyone's eyes glued to me now. "What?" I muttered angrily, walking away still feeling their eyes on me.

I fucking hate my life.


	2. Kyle

"_Kyle", his hot breathe against my neck. Irresistible touch, so close to me. The warmth of our bodies. Together that cold night. The night, the words, "I love you" escaped his lips. I was his, he promised. _

"_Stan!" I called happily, rushing through his front door, "Dude! Happy Birthday, I got you something!" Silence._

"_Stan..?" I called again worriedly. I walked up the stairs to his bedroom, figuring he was there sleeping. "He's just sleeping, that's so him" I smiled to myself, opening the door slowly. "Stan?"  
Hearing a muffled giggle, I opened the door wide open, "Stan—"_

_My heart stopped._

_Wendy gasped, covering herself with his Stan's sheets. Stan looked up, his eyes widening, "Kyle…" _

"_Don't touch me" I croaked, steeping back slightly. "Don't". Tears were welling up in my eyes, my vision blurred._

"_Kyle please just listen to me…it's not what you think" he got up heading towards me. Wendy grabbed onto his shoulder," Stan no, stay with me" she purred, looking back at me with a mischievous grin, "He's fine where he is"_

_Stan smacked his hand away from Wendy, "Kyle!"  
I couldn't stand it. I couldn't. I ran out of the house in a rush, cheeks turning beet red...tears rolling down. _

"_Kyle!" Stan screamed in the distance, I kept running. I never looked back. The rain hitting hard against my face-_

"Hello?" Kenny blinked, knocking on my head humorously, "Earth to Kyle?"

I smiled, "Sorry...just...dazing off again"

"It's about Stan…isn't it?" his eyes lowering, his smile fading.

"No, no!" I assured him, "I love you Kenny, you know that"  
He smirked, "Really?" he picked me up, slamming me hard against the lockers.

"Come on Ken not here—"

"Mm...but you love it.." His hot tongue working its way around my cheek. I let out a slight moan, "Kenny stop...we're i-in s-school.."  
"So?" he pulled back looking into my eyes, "Unless.  
I laughed, leaning in for a kiss, "Is that better?"  
A big smile spread across Kenny's face, "Much better..."

He held me in his arms and set me gracefully on the ground. I do owe a lot to Kenny. I do love him. It's just…

"_Dude…why are you crying?"  
I looked up to see Kenny; he held his umbrella over me._

"_You'll get a cold.." he muttered, sitting next to me. He wrapped his parka around my freezing shoulders._

"_T-Thanks" I stammered, breaking out into another hysterical sob. "Kenny...I just..Stan…he..", I was rambling insanities through my crying, hell, he probably thought I was crazy._

"…_Stan doesn't deserve you" Kenny stared blankly. I started crying harder, he pulled me into a tight hug._

"_K-Ken—"  
"Shh..." putting his hands through my hair, "It's okay..I'm here…"  
_

Stan.

As we walked into Mr. Garrison's class, his eyes stayed attached to me. Feeling a lump in my throat, I took the seat next to Craig. Trying hard not to look behind me.

"Hey Jew"  
I glared at Cartman, a few seats away from mine, "What?"

"When's the wedding?" a wide Cheshire grin spreading across his face, "Oh! Right! You guys divorced. So sorry". Putting a hand over his heart in fake sympathy.

"Fuck off" I scoffed, "Go bother Butters and leave me alone"  
"Aye!" he screeched, "I am NOT gay for that…FAG!"  
"Huh?" Butters looked up innocently, "What are you fellas talking about?"

"Nothing.."I muttered, taking a quick glance behind me. "Nothing at all…"

"Agh!" yelled Tweek from the back of the room, all eyes faced on him. Coffee was spilled all over Wendy's desk; his eyes were wide as he slunk back in his seat.

"What the fuck Tweek!" Wendy roared, getting up quickly, "Watch it!" she started getting closer to him. Another infamous Wendy Testaburger shit-fit. "_God save us all_" I thought.

"Hey fuck off Wendy" Craig stood in front of Tweek in defense, "It was a mistake"  
"He got me wet!" she stomped her foot. "What a brat" I thought.

"Oh, like how Stan did when he cheated on Kyle with you?" he snapped. The room suddenly went quiet.

I looked back at Stan, his eyes fixated on his desk. He got up and walked out of the room in silence.

"Stan, wait!" Wendy called. She glared evilly at Craig and stomped off, her nose in the air.

"Tweek..." he muttered, "What have I told you about being careful..shit don't scare me like that" he hugged Tweek tightly.

"S-S-Sorry…agh" he twitched nervously.

I banged my head on the desk, facing Kenny. He gave me a sympathetic look. At the corner of my eye, Cartman was holding back his laughter.

"Some life" I thought to myself. Cartman heard, and laughed hysterically, pointing at me. I groaned and hit my head against the desk again.


	3. Regrets & Threats

At the end if you're lost, Stan is having flash-backs of Kyle and the rest of his friends (mind you they all split up in their group because of what happened), and quotes are going through his head from what everyone else is saying from previous chapters and so fourth.  
Song: Teenage Dream - Katy Perry.

Enjoy this chapter! Write reviews also, please. Should I add more Creek, or any other random pairing? Just say the word!

* * *

"God…" Craig muttered, rubbing off the coffee stains on Tweek's shirt," What am I going to do with you?"

Their voices echoing off the bathroom walls, Tweek standing there as Craig cleaned his shirt with a small rag.  
"Agh!" Tweek whined, "I-It wasn't m-my fault!"  
"I know" he sighed, "Just…" he looked up at Tweek, his shirt un-buttoned, his hair messed up...with his cute little spikes. His eyes hungrily starring at Tweek, up and down.

"C-Craig?" Tweek squeaked, "S-Stop looking at m-me like t-that—"  
"Shut up for a minute" he leaned in the shivering boy, diving right into his mouth. Tweek struggled under his weight. He slammed his hand against the wall, refusing to let Tweek escape. With a free hand, he flipped the bird and continued to entwine tongues with Tweek.

"Nnnn.." Tweek pulled back, blushing madly, "D-Dude! What..I.."

"Now now" Craig smirked, tapping the bridge of Tweek's nose teasingly, "Those stains just won't come out…we'll have to take this off, won't we?" He started to slowly slip the stained shirt off the trembling boy, dragging him into one of the empty stalls.

"N-No way!" Tweek yelled, going out into hysteria again, "What if s-someone catches us again! The GNOMES..THEY'RE WATCHING OH MY G-GOD, I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE ME NAKED! THIS IS-"

"Shush" he placed a finger on his lips, "Let them watch…and if we get caught? We'll give 'em a show" a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Oh g-god" Tweek shivered, "P-Pressure…"

The boy's bathroom suddenly swung open, slamming against the wall.

"Shit!" Craig cursed silently, putting Tweek's shirt back on quickly.

"Craig?" he yelped.

"Shh!" he clasped his hand over Tweek's mouth, "You wanna get caught?, he hissed.

The sound of heavy sobs echoed through the walls; Craig peeked through the small crack of the stall. Stan was there, his knees shaking violently as he slumped down to the ground. Craig slowly stepped out of the stall, looking at Stan with his head tilted, confused. Stan lifted his head from his palms, looking at Craig.

"Dude...a-are you okay?" he croaked.

"What do you think…" Stan coughing between sobs. He got up and rubbed his tears off with the sleeve of his jacket,"Just f-forget about it"  
"I mean if you want to talk I'm here—"Craig assured.

"Just fuck off Craig" he snapped, leaving out of the bathroom quickly.

While exiting in a rush, I bumped into Kenny. Our heads clashing together, making us both fall flat on the ground.

"Fuck" Kenny muttered, "Sorry man—" he stopped once he noticed it was me. "Oh…um…hey Stan" he smiled awkwardly, getting up.

"Just to look down on me" I thought, clenching my teeth together in fury, "Taunting me because he has Kyle"  
"Fuck you" I spat, getting up and pushing him to the side.

"What's your problem!" Kenny scowled,"I didn't even do anything to you, Jesus"  
"You didn't do anything to me?" I laughed hysterically," Listen to this! Wow…you're some shit; McCormick…says the one who stole Kyle from me on purpose"  
"You're the dick that cheated on him"

"That bitch came onto me" I growled, starring directly at Wendy.

Her eyes widened from across the hall, "Me? Really?" she roared, flinging a notebook at the side of my head, "Screw you Stan! I hope you die! You're a fucking dick!"

Kenny laughed, "Oh please stop you're hysterical. Honestly. Kyle told me everything, you don't have to fill in, it just makes you look pathetic than you already are"

I slammed him violently against the lockers,"You know what? I won't be surprised if you die one day"  
He chuckled, his voice strained,"Same for you…fucker"  
I threw a punch at him, blood gushing out of his nose. "Oh…now you just want to start shit" he yelled, kicking me in the stomach. I roared, "Bring it on poor boy" flinging him at the lockers viciously. He gave me a good slap in the face, causing me to fall on the ground. He went on top of me, twisting my arm and punching my spine. I felt myself being crushed under his weight.

"Oh what's wrong?" Kenny laughed, "Stan too weak?" he twisted my arm around harder. I struggled and thrashed this way and that, screaming wildly.

"Stop it"  
We both turned around sharply, Kyle there in front of us.

Kenny lifted himself off of me, "Kyle…"  
"No!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around himself protectively, "I can't turn around for one second without you two trying to kill each other!" He looked back at me, "What happened to us, Stan?" tears rolling down his cheeks, "I thought you would act differently about this!"  
"K-Kyle" attempting to get up, falling back down. Blood rushing to my head, feeling lightheaded,"W-Wait…"  
"No…no!" he shook his head furiously, "I…I have to go!"

"Kyle wait!" Kenny yelled, running after him.

I let my hand out, trying to reach Kyle.

"No…not again…please…" I cried, "Don't leave…Kyle…"

Kyle stopped. He took one last glance at me, "Stan…" he started sobbing, running out of the school.

"No…" I whispered, "No…" tears leaked out of my eyes furiously.

Kenny stood in front of me, looking down at me, "Next time I see you…"  
I looked up, eyes full of fear.

"…I'll kill you"

He walked away; the bell rang as students hurriedly went out the door. No one noticed me, or bothered to help me up. It was turning dark outside.

I cried to myself, rocking back and forth on the ground helplessly, "Somebody…help me"  
Memories of Kyle raced through my mind, "Kyle..."

_Before you met me,_

_I was a wreck,_

"_Stan!" Kyle giggled, "S-Stop it! That tickles!"  
"Roar!" I laughed along with him, tickling him, "Watch out I'm a monster!"  
Kyle smiled ,"Oh yeah? You can't get me big ugly monster!" he stuck his tongue out playfully as I raced after him._

"I hate you, Stan!"

_But things were kind of heavy,_

_You brought me to life,_

"_Oh my god!" I yelled, "They killed Kenny!"  
"You bastards!" Kyle called out after me._

"Next time I see you…I'll kill you"

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine,_

"_Happy Valentine's day, dude!" I smiled, kissing Kyle on the cheek._

"_Aw come on dude" he blushed, "It's not a big deal"  
"Yeah it is!" I exclaimed, "Look, I got you something!"_

_Kyle smiled, hugging me, "I love you, you silly, silly boy, Stan Marsh"_

"Leave him there, he's fine where he is"

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, _

_I breathed down his neck, "Are you sure about this?"  
Just love,_

_We'll be young forever,_

_He nodded, pulling me down with him, kissing me lightly._

"What happened to us!"

_You make me,_

_Feel like,_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

"_Hey fat-ass!" Kyle yelled, "Keep up, and come on!"  
I ran at the same pace with Kyle, laughing._

"_Aye! Wait up fags!"  
"Ah crap!" screamed Kenny, dodging another deadly snowball._

"_Come on!" I called, all of us ducking down._

"You can't lie; you still have feelings for the Jew"

"Kyle…"I cried, "Why…did I hurt you…"

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

"_Dude…" Kenny smiled, looking at all of us, "We're finally in high-school"  
"Don't change guys" I laughed, hugging them all._

"_This is going to be a good year.." Kyle added._

"_Okay fags, let's take a picture to remember how stupid we were back then" Cartman scoffed, pulling out his camera._

"Things…changed" I sobbed to myself," T-Too...fast.."

"Kyle!" I screamed louder this time through the empty halls.

_Let's runaway,_

"_Cheese!" we all called out, posing for the picture._

_And don't ever look back,_

"Kyle!" I screamed between sobs, getting up and running outside. The snow falling down lightly through the dim lit streets.

"Kyle!"  
_Don't ever look back._

"Kyle…" I cried, falling to my knees.

"Why did you leave me all alone?"

"_I hate you!"_

His words echoed in my head. I quickly ran home, trying to escape the sound of his voice.

His voice.


End file.
